


heatstroke

by dolcemorte



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all the tension, ash's potty mouth deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: ashwatthama finally gets karna to the sauna.
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	heatstroke

"I can see why you wanted me to come. It's rather relaxing here." Karna deadpans, cool gaze piercing Ashwatthama. It wasn't hard to convince the usually stoic Servant to come along to the sauna, considering he often just sat around during off days. He seemingly never got bored of it, sitting around and staring like some big-eyed doll...

"Eh? We're not here to relax! This is a challenge!" Crossing his arms, Ashwatthama grunts and grits his teeth menacingly. The two have always been challenging each other since, well, forever. Or so it felt.

"Ah..." Karna tilts his head, pale skin gleaming in the bright lights of sauna, despite the haze of steam clinging to room. Is it possible for him to get any paler? Ashwatthama was beginning to have second thoughts. That bastard would probably faint before he dared to be rude and admit he's feeling off -- or he's just absorbing the heat into his ridiculous fluff cape like some messed up sponge. He wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the wall like a dead-eyed fish!

"It can't be helped..." The Lancer sighs, shaking his head. Despite that, there was a fondness in the twist of his lips. A light in his wan, seemingly infinite eyes that his fellow Servant hadn't seen in eons. His expression flushed at the thought, subdued under Karna's knowing gaze. He'll just blame it on the heat; his skin was already spotted with sweat, head feeling lighter by second. That icy stare tugging at something in Ashwatthama's chest, a familiar and fond feeling.

Bah! That was just the heat getting to his head! Makin' him start thinking nonsense. Unlike that unflappable bastard Karna, who looked unbothered by all the heat and steam. In fact, he seemed to be positively glowing in it. Meanwhile Ashwatthama suddenly knew how a crab dinner felt. They could both play the stubborn game, even if it killed them. Karna wouldn't die before him this time! He huffs and rests his chin on his chest, staring a hole into the wooden seat of the sauna.

"Ashwatthama... are you feeling faint ?"

"No!" Ashwatthama sputters, stumbling over his words. He clenches his fists, veins bulging in his temple. Losing this to Karna now wasn't gonna happen. He'd unfortunately returned scrutinizing Karna's face for signs of fatigue, the damp strands of hair sticking to his delicate features, sweat beading down his slim chest towards his...

This was a mistake, but it was too late. Ashwatthama would rather die a thousand times than admit defeat now. Not with Karna staring at him with those big, beautiful -- gah! 

"Your towel is..." Karna suddenly voices, pointing directly at his traitorous towel without a hint of shame in his eyes, seemingly uncaring of the implications. He hadn't even noticed, too taken in staring angrily in Karna's direction... scanning every inch of his toned figure...

"Bastard!!"

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop thinking abt ash and karna doing the sauna challenge


End file.
